Various metal complexes have been used as light-emitting materials used for a light-emitting layer of electroluminescent devices. Moreover, light-emitting materials using the structure of a metal complex as a repeating unit of a polymer have also been proposed. For example, a polymer compound having a structure of an orthometalated complex having iridium as a central metal, (Ir(ppy)3: a tris(orthometalated)iridium(III) complex having a 2-phenylpyridine as a ligand) and a fluorenediyl group as a repeating unit is proposed (PATENT DOCUMENT 1).